The end
by TheInevitableKind
Summary: As vague as it seems, life just simply never went on without Troy Bolton. Especially when you have a son that looks just like him and reminds you of all the crap he put you through. Rated T/ Fluffiness as well as some Anger
1. Chapter 1

I held Sheldon in my arms, rocking him back and forth, his body wringing in my arms, refusing to go to sleep or quiet down.

He disliked what was happening around him; the crowd, and the many loud noises that were ruining himself to listen to himself and my pleading.

I rushed myself into a random building, not considering the name nor where I was, but I need to hush Sheldon down, and had to change his diapers, fast. I could smell the stench from a yard away, and considering the fact that I was holding him in my arms, didn't help in any shape nor form.

"Uhm excuse me," I stopped the woman hastily walking out, "Where can I find a bathroom? It's an emergency and I…" Sheldon cried out loud, and I wrapped him in the crook of my neck, patting his back, "Is there...?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Of course! Straight down the hall, take a right, and the first door to your right would be the stalls." She smiled, and I felt a bit of calmness in my chest, "Thank you. Thank you." I nodded my head in such hurry and glad that she could help me out.

I fixed the diaper bag on my shoulder, slewing some comforting words into his ear, picking up my pace.

As I walked down the hall, I began to notice what a huge building this was. It was large, and this hall seemed as if it never would end. Goddamnit, where is the bathroom?

I started to run, bouncing Sheldon in my hands, "Were almost there baby, you'll be fine, I promise you that. Just don't cry for mommy for a while, please baby…."

I sighed as I spotted the women's sign to the bathroom, slamming the door open, pulling down the changing table, settling Sheldon as his face was a plum red and I felt guilty, a huge load of it, as I noticed how much he truly cried.

What a bad mother I was.

"I'm so sorry baby." And I began to weep myself, the frustration of the day getting to me at once. Even as I drooped my shoulders down, I realized how I could have changed today and left Sheldon with his aunt. This never would have happened.

"I'm stupid, I'm so stupid." I began to yell at myself, tearing away his diaper, throwing it in the trash can beside me, hurrying myself as I wiped his butt cheeks clean with the wet Kleenex, pushing the new diaper up his legs, pasting the edges in concluding the change.

But he still continued to cry.

"Are you hungry baby? Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" He sobbed harder, and I felt myself crush.

Without thinking twice, I scurried through the bag, picking out a container of milk, cold milk.

Shit.

I picked him in my arms, grabbing the bag as is, closing the stall as I walked in, sitting on top of the toilet seat. I shushed him in my arms, and settled the bag on my thighs, lifting my shirt up, and pulled my bra down, thanking god that it was easy and not usually hard like it could be.

I placed his wobbling mouth onto my breast, and then the cold rush that effaced my face made me feel like a bitter woman.

I didn't give myself much liquids to supply any milk for Sheldon.

I _am_ a terrible mother.

I pulled down my shirt, as well as my bra, lifting the bag on my shoulder, and rushing out to the sink, turning on the switch to wash my hands cleansily, as well as Sheldon's, pulling out the hand sanitizer.

My hands rushed to squeeze some onto my hand as well as his. As some squirted out, I rubbed it against my palms as well as Sheldon's, tossing the bottle into my bag, rejecting the idea of zipping up the bag.

"Sharpay?" I tilted my head towards the voice, and then a hole fell in the pit of my stomach, "Oh Sharpay!" It was Troy's mother.

I tightened my grasp across Sheldon, who seized to be held, and I couldn't take it anymore, "Sheldon, be quiet for mommy, _now_." I sternly said, and his sobs turned into wheezing coughs.

"Oh god Sheldon." I mumbled, patting his back once again, stuffing my hands into the bag to pull out a water bottle, opening the lid to pour some in Sheldon's mouth, "Drink it baby…" I soothed, "That's it." I felt calmness as he began to stop coughing, simply setting his head on my shoulder without no hesitant.

"Oh my god! That's such a cute little boy you have there!" She gleamed, "Gabriella told me this about a year ago, that you were pregnant…and I couldn't believe it but oh my god, that's wonderful Sharpay."

"Gabriella?" I asked, "Yes. Yes, Gabriella."

"They're still together?" Her smile faltered, turning into a frown, "Of course Sharpay, why wouldn't they be?" I saw the concern in her eyes, and I knew I wasn't the right person to rat her out, nor him.

"I mean, high school sweethearts, that rarely happens –you know, I didn't think they would stick together. Not as if I don't want them together it's just…" She wasn't fully convinced, "Yes, but you did stay over then, didn't Troy tell you that they were married?"

"I guess that slipped his mind. He should be more informative." I shrugged my shoulders, "That doesn't seem like him…Troy really doesn't know what to say or what to do. Can't do the right thing, that's Troy, hmm? I mean just yesterday, it seems like he was the same little boy that would be interested in trading cards and playing with car toys, and chewing gum constantly, where did the time go?" She asked me as if I knew the answer.

"Mhm." I mumbled, "So Sheldon is this cute little bugger's name?" She cooed, coming closer towards me, and instantly, I knew that this wasn't the way I wanted to introduce Sheldon to his grandmother that he thought never existed.

"Awe, he is so adorable." She grabbed him out of my hands, "When was he born?" I felt my heart torn as he was in her arms…everything was going wrong. So wrong.

I watched as he actually played in her arms, wrapping a lock of her hair onto his finger, crushing my spirits.

"Sharpay?" I shook my head, "Around May, the 21st."

"Oh. Mustn't be easy, being a single mom and all." I knew she would tell Troy this, the meeting, and he would get all this satisfaction, and I didn't want him to achieve any.

"Actually, his father is in his life now." I lied, but it wasn't a complete lie. He did try to call and I did reject every one of his calls. But how did she know if Sheldon's dad was ever there? Oh, the whole in-laws don't have any sort of secrets. Wonderful.

"The bastard shouldn't have left in the first place. I don't know how you could have allowed him back in, I would have—" She stopped herself from continuing, and I smiled at the irony. Her son was the father, and she was allowing herself to show some vulgar words, but she would've stopped if she knew who she was talking about.

"But then he left," I wasn't lying again. He promised that he would leave her and come to me, but I was the stupid victim who chose to believe him, "I met a new guy, and he's wonderful to Sheldon, really wonderful." Lies, lies, lies.

"This must be so hard on you Sharpay." I heard the sadness in her voice, and I didn't understand why she had any sort of worry for me.

I looked away, "I have to try for him," I flatly said, "He's all I've got."

"Oh honey, this isn't fair at all for you," She wrapped a secure arm around me, "Come on. I think both of you are very hungry."

I went to refuse, "Don't. I saw everything that I needed to see. Let's go." I followed because I had to do this for Sheldon.

"Vivviane—is it okay if I call you that?" She began to laugh, going through the small locks in Sheldon's hair, "Of course."

"Is there a microwave here or something, I need to warm up some milk for him….he needs the milk…."

"Don't be so shy around me. You practically grew with Troy, and I've known you since you were in diapers. There's actually a party that were catering upstairs, so I'm sure I can get some milk from the kitchen for Sheldon."

"Thank you." We went inside the elevator, up 2 floors, and I was welcomed into an elegant environment.

God I did not miss this.

Vivviane looked around, clicking her teeth when she spotted what she wanted to see, "I'll be right back," She handed Sheldon, whom I took quickly, "Give me the milk bottle or bottles."

I went to look through the bag, holding Sheldon in one hand and using the other, to find only two.

I was a horrible mother.

I gave her what I could and I refused to look at her, because I didn't want her to see how careless I was when it came to my own son.

She walked away, and that's when I began to really look around.

There were flower bouquets everywhere, crystal chandeliers, with center pieces, wine and champagne were served at a nearby counter, and the whole party was at the center, men in tuxes and women in exorbitant dresses.

I hoped I wasn't serving parties like this back then because I was wasting money every minute that passed. Money for parties that were unnecessary.

"Mama." Sheldon slapped my neck, and I winced, "Ouch." I flinched, staring at him, "Mama." He repeated, and I kissed the tip of his nose, taking the sight of his cherubic face.

"You're so cute, do you know that? You're so cute." I blubbered into his stomach, doing so a couple of times, "You're so cute that I could eat you up, do you know that?" He began to giggle, placing his fist into his mouth. He wouldn't be able to do that in a couple of years.

"I wuv you, I wuv you so much buddy. Mommy wuvs you, she loves you so much." I gleamed, kissing his soft cheek, "And mommy is sorry for how stupid she was today. She promises that she wouldn't do that again, OK? Mommy promises."

Sheldon placed his palm on my forehead, pulling a string of my hair, and I let him play around.

Vivviane was walking out of the back door, walking towards me with more bottles than I handed her, "You shouldn't have…"

"Never leave a baby hungry, it turns nasty later on." She smiled, slipping some bottles in my bag, "I could pay you back for his, how much was it—"

"Sharpay, this was out of love for this child and you. We are practically family, never say something like that." Her eyes were filled with worry, her lips pressed tightly against each other.

Vivviane gave me a quick and thoughtful glance, then reached forward for Sheldon who obliged and lovingly caressed in her arms, "Here, let me do this. Why don't you go look around?"

"Oh it's okay, I can do this." I insisted, reaching forward to grab Sheldon, "Please Sharpay. Plus I want to carry the little guy. I don't have a grandchild of my own and it's been such a long time since I've held a little kid…" She tossed Sheldon up and down, which caused him to gurgle.

I frowned as spit drooled down his mouth, pulling out a tissue to wipe it off, "If he's being any trouble, any trouble at all, you can—"

"Nonsense. Now come on, let's go look around." She nudged me forward, and I kept myself behind her, keeping eye contact with Sheldon, so he wouldn't think I wasn't there.

"What's the party for Vivviane?" I asked, winking at Sheldon who clapped his hands sloppily at me, "It's a baby shower." I wouldn't think that, hell, that would be the last thing on my mind.

"Oh yeah? Well it's a fancy one." I pointed out the obvious, "I just thought I should decorate this party differently, make it a shower that can be written down in the book of the best and the best only."

"It definitely is going to be," I laughed, "Whose it for?"

"Oh god I'm so stupid, it's for Gabriella." I nodded my head, and then halted on the floor. My breath caught in my throat.

"Honey, are you okay?" My hand began to twitch, as did the other one, my head swiveling, "Sharpay, what's going on?" Her voice raised, alarmed. Vivviane placed her hand on my shoulder, and I began to tremble, deeply and terribly.

I was having an anxiety attack.

I rushed past her, and out the door, finding a small bench to sit down on, tearing the capsule's lid off, and slipping a pill into my mouth, forgetting liquid.

I placed my head into my knees, and rocked myself back and forth, for some comfort, and to let the pill settle into my body, which can slow down the anxiety.

I began to huff louder, and then wiped my eyes of the tears that I didn't notice.

It didn't take a while to notice that Vivviane was standing in front of me, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…."

Sheldon wobbled himself in front of me, trying to hold himself up as he held onto my thigh, "You have nothing to be sorry about Sharpay."

"I don't have many attacks—the last time was a couple of months ago, they aren't that frequent, I don't know what happened…everything just got to me."

"Ever since I first saw how exhausted you were in the bathroom, I knew something was wrong, but I wouldn't even think about panic attacks…is there anything I can do to help?"

I barely chuckled, picking Sheldon up who curled into my chest immediately, "Thanks for the milk Vivviane." I stood up.

"What are you doing? Where do you think you're going?"

"I should get going. I need to get back to the hotel, and then check out, catch my plane tomorrow…"

"Well since you're ride is back tomorrow, why don't you stay the night? We've got tons of guest rooms, and tonight's dinner is at the Lobster, so Sheldon can have their famous macaroni," She turned her attention to Sheldon, "You like macaroni don't you?" She coeed.

"He's lactose and tolerant." I replied, bouncing him as he played with the chain around my neck, my nerves cooling down, "Well there are many types of food to eat. And I don't want to hear it Sharpay, you're staying and that's it."

"Maybe next time. I really should get going." I took a step back, "Please, I insist. It's the least you can do for me. It's been such a long time and I really would like you to stay. Please."

I hesitated, and then I knew what this could do to me.

"I have to go." Vivviane sighed, looking around herself, and then pointed her finger at me, "I'll be right back, just stay right here."

I crunched my brow, "I'll be right back….just stay right here…" Confused, I nodded my head, whatever it took for myself to get out of here faster.

"Macawoni?" Sheldon asked, tilting his head to meet mine, "Yeah, baby…macaroni, but you don't like cheese remember?"

"Yesh." He gleamed, lifting his finger to shove it in my mouth, "No, Sheldon no. That's not nice. You can't do that."

I faced the door, a couple of voices being heard, and one of them was loud, "I don't know what you're doing, what's so important to see out here, I mean come on mom, you can't obviously think that a hallway is more special than a—" Troy stopped himself from taking further, his head turned to look at me.

I pressed myself against the wall, hiding Sheldon's head into my shoulder, giving him some air to breathe.

This was not happening.

"See! I told you that there was someone special here!" Vivviane smiled, "Don't be rude, say hello." Troy wavered his eyes over me, and then laid his eyes upon Sheldon, which caught me to tighten my grasp on Sheldon.

"Hey." He forced himself to say, and I shuddered.

"Hi," I replied, looking back and forth, "I guess I should get going." I took a couple more steps back, "Oh Troy! That's why I brought him here, tell her to stay. It wouldn't be nice if she left, tell her, tell her."

"Stay." I shook my head, casually, "I can't."

Vivviane went on to rant, but then heard her name being called, "I'll be right back. Troy, make sure you persuade her." She ordered and then left, and it was only two of us.

I was afraid of this moment, for such a long amount of time.

"How have you been?" He had the nerve to ask me. I mean, what could he possibly expect, fine? Or, 'I've been great actually, oh and by the way, you abandoned me and my son and you didn't try hard enough.'

"I don't know," I mumbled, Sheldon began forcing himself to get out of my grasp, "Quiet down…." I mumbled.

Troy placed a finger to his temple, his nose scrunching up, and I saw him choking into fits, his body reaching forward to sit down. His body trembled, as he buried his face in his palms, and I didn't know what to do.

"How have you been?" I asked, not knowing what else to do or say, "Splendid." He snorted, wiping away the water from his eyes, "I mean, something of that sort."

"Yeah..." Well you knocked up Gabriella, how could you not be mortified? –I mean splendid.

He waited to say something but held it back in. I watched as he fought with himself, and when he finally looked like he was going to give up and wait for me to say something, he stood up abruptly, "I'm scared."

"I was scared too." I admitted, "No…no I'm scared that I can't fix this. That I can't fix you."

"Troy I'm not gonna shatter if you leave once more, I am capable of taking care of myself," I assured him, more like I assured myself, "Look, I don't know why you're—"

"She knows." He blurted, his face breaking into small blurbs of tears, but he held himself together.

I was afraid to ask, but he continued anyways, "I told her, and she—she fell apart. She tried to kill herself," he choked, "And I thought it was too late for me to make things up to you that maybe I should help Gabriella out before I _fuck _things up even more."

Wow.

No, wow does not even fit how I felt at that moment. More of the lines of, 'OK?' or, 'Jesus f-in Christ'.

"I thought about you, day and night, and I felt the pain inside of you, I felt how it was to be away from someone you love, and now I see why you gave me so many chances, why you loved me, why I was worth it, and then I got scared."

I looked down, "The more I realized how much I needed you, the more real it became and I couldn't get a grasp on you. I know you deserve better, and I was being selfish when I was waiting here, for _you_, thinking stupidly that you would come back and beg for me—but…"

"I need to beg for you. I need you. And that scares me," he licked his lips, "I can't breathe without being near you. Everytime I don't see you, my heart bursts into flames, and I can't keep myself in control any—anymo—anymore!" He let the tears fall.

First, I tried to pick up my jaw off the floor, and press my lips together, but then I forced myself to not reach over and be stupid, again.

When I knew nothing could happen, I let Sheldon down, but kept him in an arm's length, giving him a stern look before stepping in front of Troy, staring at his disoriented figure.

"Pleas get up Troy," I ordered, "Get up Troy." I tried once again.

He shook his head, sniffing repeatedly, "I don't have time for this Troy, nor do you."

Troy still sat there, "Don't just sit there and cry. Please don't do that, you have nothing to cry about…"

"I know what you're thinking." Was all he said.

"And what's that?" I asked, crossing both my arms.

"That I couldn't do anything right…" I sat beside him, contemplating on whether I should comfort him or not. He doesn't deserve this. No he does.

But look at him. He didn't need this. No matter how hurt I am, he's allowed to feel free. I couldn't be the one to occupy his space.

"Troy." I resisted, placing both my hands on my lap, keeping a keen eye on Sheldon who was circling, "It makes a difference. How you feel changes everything." I calmly tried, but felt sick to my stomach.

He tilted his head, and I saw the wetness on his cheeks, his face turned into a plum red, "You don't have to sit there and bury all this regret and pain you feel. Just let it out and give me a reason why Troy. That's all I'm asking for, a reason."

"I told you why," He answered, "I said that I should be there for the child and you, that's what I tried to do," he continued, wiping away the clamping tears, "But I did it with Gabriella. I don't know why!" He sobbed, and I saw his jaw tighten, his fists went to clench.

"I don't know why Sharpay. It was supposed to be you. It was always supposed to be you."

"Sometimes, it takes us a while to realize that when you feel like you're meant to be with someone, in the end, it doesn't always end up the way we want things to." I consulted, my lips trying to smile at least for him. I didn't know why, but I knew he didn't deserve this.

I did.

I was the foolish one, the one who was stupid enough to trust Troy, but Sheldon was never a regret. Troy—I owed him as much as he gave me—my baby boy.

"I knew what I wanted." He breathed, looking ahead, at the wall.

"I wanted you," Troy faced Sheldon, laughing glumly, "He looks wonderful." Troy sniffed.

"Yeah. He does." I agreed, "How old is he?"

"One. He's one Troy." Troy stood up, "Is it—is it okay, if I could, can I hold him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I stood up as well, hesitating at what he was asking for, "Just once. I'm not asking for much, am I?" Yes, yes you are.

He reached forward, and I winced, biting the edge of my lip, "Be—be careful." The concern was towards Sheldon, and I wondered how he would react to someone new.

Troy dropped onto his knee, stopping him from circling, "Hey buddy." Then his arms went forward, under Sheldon's pits, carefully as well as slowly, he picked him up, with no fuss.

"How are you doing?" He cooed, placing him on his side, standing up casually, "What's your name?" Wanted to start conversation, hmm.

"Shuldun." He replied, and showed all his attention to Troy. Oh god, he was having some bonding moment with his son. Troy and Sheldon, "Yeah, Sheldon? Sheldon?" Troy went through the small amount of hair on his head, then laid his head on Sheldon's shoulder.

Oh no.

"Troy." I warned, and he realized the emotion in my voice, pulling back slowly, "I think that's enough Troy."

He turned to look at me, and he looked crushed, "You're mommy is not so nice."

Sheldon nodded, 'tsking' at me, and I rolled my eyes at how naïve he was, "Would you like to have some ice-cream bud?"

"Ise-crim?" He repeated, "Yeah, there's chocolate, and vanilla, and mixed! Do you like mixed?"

"Mama?" He raised his brow, pouting, "Lets huv sum ise-crim." He insisted, and I felt a huge burden on my shoulders. If I refused him, it just proves how bad of a mother I was, but if I go back in there…I can't take that risk.

"We have to go bud." I reached forward, grabbing him out of Troy's arms, Troy holding a fight for a while, "Sharpay, you can't do this."

"You are in no state to tell me what I can and cannot do." I stated in truth, but in no way to yell at him.

"Taking him away does not erase the fact that he's my son and I have every right to spend some time with him. Even if it is for a while, and even if it has to be—," Troy placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "Mummy you're hurting mwe!"

I murmured a quick 'sorry' at Sheldon, "Even if it has to be secretive," I sighed loudly, shifting around, "Please Sharpay."

"Things can get wrong very quickly and I am in no position to put myself or my son in that. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He nodded with understanding, "Damn it Troy, I'm serious."

"Does this look like I'm taking it as a joke?" He yelled, "This is my son," he quietly hissed, "And I'm seeing him for the first time in months, damn it, I have a right for this, to see him, to…to spend some time with him. And I know I sound like a hypocrite, but just give me this opportunity for him to just have some quality time with him. I need that. I desperately need that."

"I think it's time for us to leave." I grabbed Sheldon fiercely out of his hands, "That's not fair."

"You don't think I don't know that?" I frowned, "My son is all I have. You've never been there for me, for _us _and I'm supposed to let you touch him and hold him? You haven't even seen him born or his first Christmas, nothing of that sort…I don't like how you're asking for me to let you hold **my** son."

I shook my head, "You have a wife that is getting all the love and affection that I've never received from you. If I was her, I wouldn't want to know if my husband was having an affair with a skank."

"You're not a skank!" He yelled, frustrated, "No matter how many times you tell yourself that, I will always be the blonde hair, blue-eyed girl that you knocked up. Nothing changes Troy, nothing ever will."

He nibbled his lip, his eyes wavering, "Please." He begged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Here's the upload, I know it's been a while but here it is. Enjoy (:**

* * *

I hesitated, looking at the hand that Troy lent out to get a grasp on Sheldon who was willingly looking at him, his thumb reaching forward. I had to make a decision fast, if I let him go take Sheldon inside, I might as well get shot and live through pain that way than having to face Gabriella.

But if I go away, what does that resolve? He just wants to hold him. Oh god damn it! Get yourself together Sharpay, stay true to your heart and keep your kid away from the scum bag.

I sighed. Troy didn't mean any of this. I brought this on myself as well. I should have called, begged, pleaded like he waited. Sure, he did tell Gabriella about us and—oh no! Gabriella, not her. I don't need a monogamous devil to get on my back anytime soon. Might as well have—someone shoot me.

I'm internally struggling with myself.

"Please." He begged, licking his lips as he lowered his head, crunching his nose to make some sort of an affect, which I wasn't able to comprehend.

"Ice-cream mama." Sheldon smacked my cheek gently, his saliva that was sprouting down his thumb, smeared across my nose as well as the rest of my face. Flew in all different directions and it made my baby laugh.

"What about Gabriella? I can't take a risk, I just—you know I can't." I breathed, his arm rested on my fingers, "Right now, it's about me and you. I swear on you that nothing will happen."

I snorted, "You see my problem, you're swearing on my life. Is this your way of trying to tell me that I'm going to get jumbled by a pregnant psycho?" I took my hand to scurry through my hair, "_Nothing_." He firmly stated, pulling back and waiting back for answer.

"What are you going to say? To others? I'm freaking out that your mother hasn't find out about Sheldon, he looks just like you! She has raised you and she can't even see the freaking resemblance? What if your grandma—"

"She passed away a while ago." He interrupted, smiling, "Oh well I'm sorry," I frowned, "What if your grandpa—"

"He's been consuming so much alcohol in his life that his brain cells became toxic by it. He calls me my father's name and goes on with his life as if nothing changed. And nothing will since he doesn't remember what happens the next moment. Quite entertaining I tell you."

"Troy." I groaned and he put his hands out in front of me and shook his head, "Please. If anything happens, you have every right to spring a shot gun out of your knick knacks and personally shoot me. Get a double 2.0 and get some satisfaction?" He wrinkled his eyebrows, seeing if that convinced me.

"Knick knacks?" I asked, chuckling, "It's an upgrade, right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

It was silent and reality touched my face. I began to hear the voices rambling inside, the music flowed through my ears, the scent of the food burnt my tongue and my throat, causing the immediate reaction of the grumbling of my stomach.

"I'm hungry!" Sheldon shouted and I didn't think twice when I placed my palm over his mouth. He still went off to scream without restrictions. Couldn't understand when my mouth made it hard to do so. Even without me covering him, his speech was rather, how do I say it, underdeveloped?

"Don't torture the kid. Come on Sharpay, just put your fear away for a second and look at him, he's starving." He pleaded, and I saw what he meant. Sheldon's stomach kept rumbling against my chest and it wasn't right for me to leave when there was crabs being served right next door. For free!

I nodded, slowly and he placed a hand behind my back, pushing me inside the doors. I adjusted Sheldon into my arms, then my bag, making sure to remove my hand away from his mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it baby."

He silently wept, using his tiny fingers to wipe his tears away, "Here, let me." Troy grabbed Sheldon, as if he was tearing him away from me, "Don't worry. Just going to show him the wonders of gourmet." He assured me.

"Wait!" I called out, seeing their retreating figures, "He's lactose and tolerant. Also allergic to peanuts and dislikes oranges. Be careful."

"Oranges?" He chuckled, "Well don't look at me. I'm expecting it to be from your side." I said it without considering whom were beside me. They weren't paying attention, thank god. Troy didn't seem to care or notice either, whatever the case was, he saluted me and walked away.

I was still angry at him. Heck, I wanted to take these china platters and squash it against his head until he bled to death. If I could, I would have taken up his offer and took a gun out of my knick knacks and pointed at his head. If only I had a gun and if only I wasn't so weak around him.

I walked towards the beverage table, glancing to stare at the service. It was elegant in it's own shape.

It was obvious that Gabriella could have never done this. She had a hard choice choosing between Versace or Armani, that's a rather rude insult if she picked either.

Ah, the joy of talking about designer labels when I didn't have any right nor the money to do so. Hell I was glad I was far away from that life. Nothing meant more than my son. He was all that I needed now. Not some stupid shots of cognac, a nasty taste I must say.

But it couldn't hurt. Damn, what was wrong with me today? I get one opportunity, unfortunately, to be pulled back into the god forsaken world of hags and I'm taking advantage of it? No way Jose.

I pulled back in disgust and didn't watch when my neck collided gently against someone's glass.

"I'm so sorry." I immediately apologized to see if I caused any harm, glad to see that the people just smiled at me to see if I was alright, their old gleaming faces searching for any problems within what happened.

"Are you alright my dear?" I nodded, pressing my shirt down to only see how out of place I was. This seemed more of a black tie evening, seeing how everyone was wearing ties and black and I was in cheap rags. Didn't know the occasion, so what am I supposed to be ashamed of?

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was walking. I apologize once again for walking back into your glass. I can get you another drink?" She wrinkled her forehead at me, "If you'd like?" I took a step back, wondering why she was staring at me with such intent.

"Have we met before?" She asked and I mumbled a, "No," at her before I felt my throat tightening. Maybe we have met before, maybe she came to one of mom's banquets and has come forward to introduce herself to me but I might have ignored her.

God this place was killing my head.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere."

"I…I don't, I'm," I stopped, waiting for her to recapture her thoughts and really wonder whether or not she met me before. She is an old lady, could have a memory relapse like Troy's grandpa.

I looked behind her to see if I could spot him and Sheldon, needing him desperately to get me out of this frantic situation. This woman could possibly be my mother in disguise if anything. Hell, she could be my grandmother.

"Oh I remember now." She clasped her hands and gave me a large grin, her pearls came into view under her sags that formed on her neck.

Something changed in the way she looked at me. Evil larked in her eyes, her mouth twisting into an monstrous smirk, as if she knew what we had. Me and Troy. I didn't like it, so I excused myself politely and drifted away. Far away.

I searched for them both, continuously, my eyes twitching when I couldn't find them, "Damn you Bolton." I muttered under my breath, carelessly dragging my bag on my shoulders as I went to the back, thankful to see them.

"This is a large place," I yelled, reaching forward to grab some punch, Troy turned to smile at me, "If I can't find your or you are not in my eyesight with him, I will kill you. Respectably kill you."

"Will that offer is still up." He reminded me, carrying Sheldon as if he was an aircraft, causing him to smile, "If you don't try this, I will lift you and soar you in the sky, do you want that?"

Sheldon nodded, "Are you sure?" Troy mischievously cooed and then ducked him before soaring him up in the air, his hands were steady enough to keep him up there.

"Be careful." I remarked, mostly worried of who will see us. And ask why Troy is not with his pregnant wife and is spending time with a girl he went to high school with. Especially to why he looks like the freaking boy next to him!

"Troy stop that." I hissed, tugging his tux when I felt myself get uncomfortable, "I'm just kidding with the fellow." He laughed, tickling Sheldon's neck until his face turned beet red. In a good way.

"Someone will see." I tucked the falling piece of hair behind my back and I heard him exhale, understanding my situation, "Sorry about that."

"And he just ate," I added, "I don't want him to get sick and puke and cause attention and have Gabriella—" Troy grabbed my hand from talking further, lowering his head as he tried to look at me with a stern face whilst Sheldon was giggling in his hands, "Don't even think about her. Her mind is so self absorbed that I bet she can't even tell that I'm gone."

"But someone else will," I retorted, "That woman over there noticed me. She first was very nice when I apologized for running into her but when it clicked in her mind that she saw me somewhere else, she gave this evil smirk. It's like the movie, 'Crazies', this woman is crazy! She's going to attack me. I can just sense it!" I talked real fast and Troy hushed beside me.

"Calm down Sharpay, breathe," He whispered against my ear, looking side to side, "It's gonna be alright. Alright?" I wanted to nod and believe him, but look what I was doing? Putting myself in the den's chamber, giving someone a chance to tear me into pieces.

"Most of them are drunk here. Don't worry about these people. They're out of their minds. I'm pretty sure she felt as if you reminded her of her childhood rival and blah blah, blah, blah blah," he scoffed, "they have no manners. We can outlive them. Together."

"My eye." I mumbled, tucking my arms into my sweater, trying to get comfortable, "And even if they do, my offer still stands. You really can shoot me."

I slapped his shoulder and then I tensed. What was I doing? Getting normal with this guy? I am supposed to be mad. I am supposed to not even touch him! Bloody hell. That's right, I said bloody hell.

"Sorry." I mumbled and ducked my head to see Sheldon who was strangely quiet, winking at me when my face came into view of his, "Don't be. You've got nothing to be sorry about." I couldn't tell if he meant for what happened now or if he brought up the past.

It got uncomfortable again.

"Oh so you've decided to stay!" Vivviane raised her hands in the air and then leaned into me to give me a huge hug, taking my breath out of my mouth.

"Just for a while." I choked and she pulled back, pouting, "Sorry, didn't mean that my dear. I just haven't seen you in a while and I'm so glad you're staying, it's wonderful. Oh! I'm so excited. So much to talk about."

"I'm sure you have many waiting for you, Mrs—Vivianne." I corrected, shyly looking away.

"Nonsense. I've met these people and talked to them more than I've seen the local priest. Now come on, let's go surprise Gabriella."

Troy raised his eyes, diving into the conversation, "Mom, Sharpay really needs to eat. Maybe later. Really, I insist. **Later**," He emphasized, "And she must be having her psycho hormones raging up so I'm pretty sure Sheldon doesn't need to see that. And did I mention that Sharpay is _really _hungry."

"What is going on with you Troy?" She frowned, "That is rude and not respectful towards your wife," I flinched and Troy looked at me to shut his eyes closed, "Sharpay is here to not only enjoy the food but to meet her classmate, right dear?"

What do I agree with her for?

"Don't interrupt again and make yourself look pathetic." She strictly spoke to him like what a mother would do when she's disappointed in her child. It was frightening and sickening, "I'm not so sure if that's a good—that's not a good idea." I replied hastily.

"Mom, it really isn't," Troy interrupted, his eyes still shut, "Psh posh, who are you to speak for Sharpay. Come on my dear, she's right in the corner. She will be delighted to see you. Oh, maybe you can give her some tips. Young girls know what they're talking about. What am I? An old hag that knows to keep her thumb in her son's mouth to keep him shut."

She pulled me forward, "I don't think I can. I feel light headed and I really should sit down, it's not," she pulled me even further anyway, Troy falling behind us, "Mom, don't force her." He sighed.

"You're saying it as if I'm feeding her drugs. It's a reunion Troy, not a drug deal." She laughed, "Please Vivianne, I really don't want to do this. Please. I don't think I can face her."

"And why not?" She questioned, halting to look at me, "Why's that Sharpay? Sure, you might have not got along in senior year, but years have passed my dear. Things change, humans change, we progress to become mature. That's life."

When I looked at her silently, she took it as an answer to walk on, "Mom, just listen to—" she cut him off abruptly, "Troy Nicholas Bolton, I will not repeat myself to you under any circumstance. Stop being so selfish and arrogant and help your mother and relax to what I'm doing for god's sake."

Troy snapped.

"Did she not just say that she doesn't want to fucking walk over there and talk to her!" Troy yelled, grabbing my hand, pulling me back against him, "Why do you have to insist continuously? Can't you see that she's not in the mood?"

He groaned, placing Sheldon in my arms, "It's not always you're way mother. She's a human being that is trying to tell you to let go of her and saying that she just wants to eat. What the hell can't you understand?"

Her lips quivered and I felt guilty. I shouldn't have come. This would have never happened, Troy would have never fought with her, he would have never yelled at his own mother and put himself in this situation.

God she looks broken.

As if he read my mind, he leaned to whisper against my cheek, "I had to do that. It's not your fault." He assured me and I felt that queasiness once again. The one I felt when I first kissed Troy. It started small and then spread throughout my stomach and up my throat. A feeling that made me nauseous in a good way. It hurt in a loving way.

He held me up and I knew why. Everyone was looking at us, everyone. Troy's tantrum came out louder than it should have and it grabbed the attention of every snapping head in the hall.

"Well, I—that was," Vivianne stuttered and I jumped in to save her the embarrassment, "I shouldn't have come. This would have never happened. If I left at first then he wouldn't have done what he did. I'm so—" Troy gripped my shoulder, shaking his head, "I'm sorry." I refused to acknowledge his hand, shaking it away.

"I really am sorry." I repeated.

Vivianne chuckled, her face the color of a tomato in the ripening season, she was humiliated. I could tell. I knew how it felt to be like her. God, I knew that I needed to do something before it got out of hand.

"Sharpay." I bit my mouth, tightening my eyelids shut when I recognized that voice. Hell, when she walked in front of me, I knew it was her. I didn't have to even look to tell that Gabriella was standing in front of me.

"Sharpay," she repeated, "Well, this is a pleasure. I haven't seen you in a while and now that I have, it's when Troy is yelling." She clasped her hands, satisfied.

Troy scoffed, wiping his palms on his shirt as he took a step forward, "Mom I didn't mean to yell, I didn't mean it at all." He skipped Gabriella, immediately apologizing to his mother.

I couldn't look away though. Because she stared and she noticed. Her eyes widened as they were on Sheldon and then back on me and then to Troy. She knew and she wasn't going to let go. I was sure of that. I was sure of that when she stood silent, letting Troy talk with his mother, I was sure of that when her nails simultaneously collapsed onto her elbow. She was furious. In a gentle way.

"It's all just a misunderstanding," she waved her hand, dismissing the goggling eyes, "Our friend here is a protégé in Broadway, practicing at a baby shower." She laughed, others joining. But I saw the cruel intentions within. As did Troy. Whose face washed with guilt all over.

As if on cue, everyone's heads snapped away, back to their drinks and to their pastries and caviar. Nothing else mattered except the food and the delicacy of the tantrum happening nearby. Their eyes were towards each other but their ears were plastered into the conversation.

Troy moved to my side, his body was more tense than I was and it scared me. For the first time, in what seemed like forever, I reached for his hand and wrapped my lanky one around it, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst.

"What was that Troy?" Vivanne asked profoundly, confused rather than angry, "I didn't know Sharpay talking to Gabriella would get you so fused up."

Troy slid his palm to mine, rubbing my wrist, "Do you want to tell me what's going on or is there a reason for what you just did."

She crossed her arms, her voice wheezing into hysteria. She was hurt, "Mama," Sheldon mumbled against my neck and I simply nodded as my response. He rubbed my back and that instantly told me that he was worried. Worried for me.

All I could do was kiss the top of his head, mumbling 'I love you' a couple of times and then telling him to _try_ to sleep on my shoulder and not to make a fuss even when he hears yelling. Simply, I stated to him, 'Mommy in trouble, pretend to sleep, back home tomorrow'.

"It doesn't matter why," Gabriella spoke flatly, "Brought my organs to flutter but that's normal isn't it?" Her dry humor was sickening, "Troy has had to renew his contract so he's a little stressed. They cut his time short and removed his time limit on the games, his season is shortened and well—well the rent's due."

Vivianne made a face such that it was shoving into your head to the question of 'Why didn't you just tell me? And this is the explanation to why you snapped?'

Jesus, I didn't know Troy was in crisis. If I did, that would have been a different story wouldn't it have? He was already in problems. God, where the hell is a gun when you desperately need it. I could pull the trigger and put him out of this misery.

Troy's mouth hung slightly open, bewildered at what Gabriella said, "I—I did—sure?" He shrugged his shoulders and then gulped, causing his apple lump to notion from bottom to up, "Sure. Yeah…that. It was just something I didn't want to—to tell, to tell you." He stated more firmly, unconvinced of himself.

It was a huge utter lie but it was plausible enough for Vivianne to believe, for now, "We didn't want to worry you Viv, it was a temporary thing, at least that's what we thought. Sorry about that." She placed a gently hand on Troy's mother's shoulder, rubbing her neck.

"Well if someone has told me before, I would have took precautions and done something to help. I mean, if you needed money, you could have asked dear." Troy groaned, "Mom that's not what I wanted to do. I can handle myself, I'm a grown up."

"Yeah, well you've handled whatever problem you're going through so _well_." Vivianne rolled her eyes, showing how much she eased up to her son and her daughter-in law, "Mom, I know-"

"Well whatever it is, now that this situation makes some sort of sense to me," Gabriella leaned in, "Let's just go back to the shower, I'll get you a drink and we can just pretend that none of this ever happened, the use of vulgarity, I mean." She suggested, obviously compromising with Vivianne, making sure she agreed with what Gabriella put out.

I thought that Gabriella would stay behind and want to say a word or two but she left with Vivianne, giving both of us a smile.

"What is going on?" I asked this time, moving away from Troy, "Why wasn't she yelling or creating a scene or doing anything? I noticed the way she looked at Sheldon, she knows! Why was she so quiet?"

Troy went through his hair, sighing in relief as well as with absurdness, "I-I don't-I don't know? I didn't think that..." He was speechless as much as I was. He couldn't get one word out anymore and I turned away to retrieve my thoughts.

There was nothing more to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Lobster.

Oh Jesus Christ, I was spending my Saturday night at a freaking Red Lobster restaurant next to my son whom was enjoying himself, rather perfectly and seated right across from my arch nemesis and the guy who knocked me up.

If someone insisted on making a documentary on my sad and pathetic life, I was going to give them that chance and take up that offer so they could cry and shed at least a tear for my pathetic crisis.

I obviously couldn't find myself to approach Vivianne, concluding the fact that I was the cause that her son caused her public humiliation. Things like that don't get you **off the hook** easily.

Sheldon slammed the lobster onto the plate and into the air as if it were some deflated t-bone, laughing as the delicate meat flew to people sitting nearby. All I could do was sigh and finish my platter, satisfying my famished stomach.

"So how old is he?" Daniel, for the first time since I've arrived, asked me, taking a sip of his soup, his eye contact on me, "A year old," I smiled, "and a half." I clarified, knowing how the half was important for my purposes.

I could see the gleaming smile that was plastered on Troy's face, like a happy idiot who realized that he was finally a **father **to a child. My god, I didn't know someone could be so happy and look so casual. Well Troy looked casual in his own idiotic way.

"My, he's going to be two soon." Congratulations on the math. Oh let me make sure you're right. One and a half plus a couple more months, well that is…yes indeed! He was going to be two.

I kept my intuitions to myself, chuckling silently as I grabbed the beans with my fork, spreading some sauce onto the veggies, "So whose the father?" Gabriella pressed, taking a bite of her pasta with shrimp.

I looked up flabbergasted, whilst Troy choked on his seafood stew, wiping his mouth to restrain himself from puking, "That's very straightforward of you." Gabriella's mother blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, _very_," Troy emphasized, glaring at her but she overlooked at him, her keen and best interests on me, "That's a personal question which you don't have to answer." He nodded his head at me to give me the absolute assurance that if I opened my mouth, he would punch me because Gabriella had no right to ask me.

I knew this was coming, but how fast was too slow? I mean how slow was too fast? Well, you get what I mean.

"I think she does," she raised her finger to tip the waiter for some more water, "We haven't seen her in years and she has a child with her. It's in our best—retrospect to take care of her and be alert if this child is…I don't know, a product of rape, for say?"

"That's enough." Troy gritted, she continued anyway "Or an exotic affair that made you speechless, so speechless that you've just kept your mouth shut and have made it impossible for this child to ever have a father. Is that what you want for your son? No fatherly figure? What does that say?"

"Nothing in particular." I mumbled, couldn't find myself to get angry with her when she had every reason to question me and be pissed off.

"Hmm," she mumbled, moving aside so the waiter could pour crystal clear water into her glass. When he was done, she silently drank, the shock was planted somewhere in everyone's mind, "Really?"

"Things happen Gabriella." I was able to answer and only that.

She placed her glass beside herself, looking away from me as she sliced into her clams that were fried, letting the scraping metal take over the pinching quietness.

"And it's none of _your _business," he hissed at his wife, "If she wants to keep her personal life a secret, she can. She has every right to not tell you a damn thing. What if someone were to ask you that same question?"

"Well I've got nothing to be ashamed about if I do answer. This child is not a product of rape, incest or from an infidel crime, so I can answer you with the uttermost strength due to the fact that I have done nothing wrong. **Nothing**."

They were going to fight, everyone could sense it, "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Sharpay," I didn't know my name could come out in such disgust, in a passive way, "It seems that you're apologizing for no reason, I simply asked you a question. But I do wonder to why you are sorry to me when you haven't done anything."

"Don't mess with her head and twist her words up. Shut up and eat." Troy shouted, furrowing his brows as he threw his napkin onto the table. Done with his meal due to the fact that his appetite was full after my presence in front of his wife.

I raged in my seat, angry at him for making me stay. Angry at him for leaving me. Angry at him for making me fall in love. Angry at his stupid face for being so beautiful. Angry at him for giving me such a remarkable son. I was just pissed at him, overall.

"Alright, let's just enjoy the dinner." Vivianne sighed, having enough with the way the night has been going.

The waiter came back again and asked for dessert, which lightened up everyone's mood, even Troy's.

They were all asking for the most expensive thing on the menu and I sheepishly refused everything, causing Troy to give me a stern look. He was worried.

"And what would the little one have?" He chuckled as Sheldon reached over his half-finished plate to grab his sippy cup, "Maybe some tart, I read once in a book that tarts make a child's tummy jump in happiness. Metaphorically speaking of course." Gabriella smiled only because she was going to have a child, because she wanted to be seen smart.

"Alright then." I agreed, rubbing Sheldon's back gently.

Troy stopped the waiter, scamming through the menu before looking at Gabriella, "There's oranges in the tart." He pointed out, his tongue almost seeming as if he was screaming at her in a monotone script.

"And?" She asked, "And there's milk," then he looked at me, "Both of which you should have checked before you agreed spontaneously with Mrs. Stupid over here."

I sighed, pressing a finger to my head, "He'll have some caramelized fruits which you will do in the respect that he is rather young and she'll have a key lime pie, as well as I. Cancel the apple crumble for me, won't you?"

"Yes sir." He scribbled down a line and politely excused himself, "Well I didn't know the boy was allergic. Don't have to have a tantrum Troy, calm yourself won't you?"

"I'll calm myself down when you're ready to apologize for your sadistic, psychopath behavior," Troy stuck up for me, turning away from Gabriella, "And your fruity bipolar attitude."

"It's called pregnancy hormones. Page 139 specifically states that when a woman is in her third trimester, she will be the craziest that she possibly can be," Gabriella smirked with her intelligence, "Am I right Sharpay?" She questioned me, knowing I'd agree like a fool.

"I said don't ask her anything." Troy gritted, glaring at Gabriella.

I looked around to see that everyone was having their own small conversation, their ears were still diverted to the four of us, but nevertheless, they didn't seem to pay attention.

Sheldon struggled as he stood up, calling me out, "Mama!" He gurgled as he swayed his little body to the side to keep some balance, with the help of my arms, I made sure he didn't fall flat on his face.

"Good for you buddy." I cooed a raspberry into his tummy, glad that he was there to comfort me.

"He can walk?" Troy pondered, his voice raising in amusement, "Kind of, I've been trying to let him go but god, sometimes he will take chances near a death site and I can't help but hold him up."

Troy laughed with contempt, enjoying as he laid his elbows on the table to watch Sheldon, wobbly, walk in place on the 3 by 4 chair, "Careful, sweetie." I told him, knowing that I had nothing to be worried about since I was just an inch or two away.

We stared at him for a while. Before we knew it, the abrupt screeching of a chair startled both Troy and me. We faced Gabriella who gently placed her napkin on the table, her stomach jolting right off from under the table.

"Need to powder my nose, be right back." She chimed, pulling back. Troy's first instinct was to lead his hand out and I could see that it was a reflex, that he couldn't help himself. He had to be there for her, simple as that.

"I told you not to wear the bloody pencil heels, you could fall and you could hurt the baby." He shook his head as he stood up, fixing his jacket as well as his tie.

She leaned over to him and mumbled something that made Troy stiff. He became guarded and silent, following after her retreating figure immediately.

He wasn't far away but Troy pulled her back harshly, stuffing his face nearby hers and his face flared off in a deep red. His mouth was wrangling in a horrid angle and his body structure proved that she had said something that ticked him off. Big time.

I moved my head away not wanting to interfere mentally or if they saw me, physically.

I went on to rub Sheldon's back, smiling at him and at his age. He was young, he could do anything and get away with it. He could curse and it would be admirable—at least in this century, which has corrupted the minds of toddlers.

My smile felt dry and false. No matter how much I struggled to keep the grin on my face, it fell off the surface of my lips and on to my platter. I couldn't find myself to move, in a monotone way, all I could find my body capable to do was to rub his back. Over and over again.

I felt fake. And sick to my stomach.

They were gone for a while, minutes passed, or maybe it was just my wishful thinking to say the very least, a couple of seconds. Even so, only Troy made himself back to the table, fixing his tie and then fixating his look on his mother who stood up immediately.

They both looked at each other sternly, and with a nod of her head, Vivianne's head, she left politely, tapping Troy's shoulder before taking a deep breath. In my perspective, it seemed as if she was going to endure on a long and painful journey in a bathroom with jazz music, but what did I know?

"Oops." I looked down at my foot and back up at Sheldon who was pointing at his cup, that fell beside my toe, "Oh baby…" I smiled, leaning forward to pick it up off the floor, "What did I say about dropping your cup?"

Sheldon stubbornly reached forward, thrashing in my arms to grab the cup, "Calm down scooter, your mom will get you another one." Troy beat me to the chase and his choice of words, or whatever it was, caused Sheldon to sit down without a second word. If it was me who was pleading for him to stay quiet, well that's a story for another time.

"Here, let me take care of this." Troy raised his index finger in the air, clearing his throat, "I can take care of this myself Troy." I mumbled, looking away to not have to face his face, which can be destructive to your emotions at times.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Shar," he began, "I just was letting my chivalrous need step up more offensively than it should have. I'm sorry." Troy ended, his voice dropped to a low stoop, it was enough to make me believe that he was being sincere.

I nodded my head knowing nothing else to say or do.

"I would like a cup full of water, ice cubes, salt on the side and the check, please." He wavered quickly; quiet interesting to see that he said it in a rehearsed way…I wonder how many times he ordered a baby water with salt.

"Are you trying to kill him?" I joked, holding Sheldon against my chest, "That's exactly what I'm doing to my son." Troy rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his delectable wine, a large sip if I might say so.

Then the cold air swept up to my face and I connected my eyes with Troy to see that he shut his from his slip up. The heat immediately made itself up to my cheeks and burned my throat because the next thing I knew, Troy's dad had turned to face the both of us, his hand slammed the table.

I knew they had their ears plastered into the conversation.

"What did you just say?" Daniel hissed, low enough so no one was able to realize that a fight was just about to occur at table 13.

How did the night end up from being disastrous to down right atrocious in 2 seconds?

"Turn around Troy," Troy wasn't scared, he just looked into his father's eyes and something ticked me off, "Do I have to ask you again? What the _hell_ did you—"

"Look, there's family here. From your side and from Ma's, so if you want to start a scene here at 8 at night, you might have my absolute acceptance for you to do so but you will _not_ do it infront of Sharpay and _him_. Especially not near _him_." He was talking about Sheldon and he was trying to protect the both of us.

Daniel kept himself shut so he wouldn't blow off. He released his steam as he let Troy rub his back. Not once did he pull back from his need to comfort him. Not once did he not flinch or push his hand away.

"I had my assumptions but…I didn't want to believe it." Daniel wiped his mouth, resting a hand on his forehead, "I was in denial. I mean who wants to believe that they have a grandson out of their son's infidelity."

"Oh for christ's sake! Don't make it seem like that Dad." Troy groaned, staying awfully quiet and prepared, something really ticked me off…

"Then tell how it's supposed to seem like to me because I don't understand Troy. I don't understand how you can ask one girl to marry you to spend the rest of your life with and then knock up another."

"Asking Gabriella for marriage was something I thought I was ready for, I mean she's been there for me, she's given my whole wide world and without her was a dark place to be," how more insulted can I get? "Marrying her isn't a mistake but it wasn't something I wanted to do, it was expected of me."

"Don't give me that bull. Your mother and I told you and Gabriella to wait a year or two. You're the one who rushed her to the courthouse and signed those damn papers. And I know you did it to tick me off, boy. I hate marital papers and their damn signatures on them and you knew that." He blamed on his son and a sick feeling settled into the pit of my stomach.

But I wouldn't move, because this conversation was about me and Troy and his son. If I wasn't there to sink in every word of humiliation, I wouldn't get myself over this, ever. I needed to hear the truth, the truth of how they really perceived this ordeal.

"Those papers finalize nothing dad!" Troy exclaimed, his voice cracking, "This marriage is a—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Daniel warned as he picked his head up high, not a sign of tears or worry plastered over his face, "Don't Troy. I don't want to talk about this. You're right, this isn't the right place to do this."

"We have to talk about it." And then I scoffed which caused both Daniel and Troy to look at me as if I existed throughout their whole charade.

"You think this is funny?" Daniel asked, shooting me a stern look, "No I think this is fucking hilarious." I chuckled, pushing my chair back.

"You might fool your father, your mother or this whole planet, but I can see through your shit of a life and the shitload behind it and your cruel intentions!" I yelled causing Troy to scrunch his brow, "Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No…I actually don't…" Troy whispered, "You were the one who called my aunt, told her that I had to come into the city for the dealership, you were the one who called her that night…you had this all planned out, the dinner to the shower, to the pin perfect point—you son of a bitch." I growled.

"I had to get you here." At least he wasn't refusing my idea, but that didn't make me less angry, "You had to get me here? You have to fucking get me here and ruin my goddamn life and make me want to see your pathetic face? What the hell were you thinking when you called Diana? That I got over your shit, that I got over you?"

He went in to retaliate and I held my hand up, "I'm sorry that I didn't run back to you and beg for you and get on my knees and plead for you to be apart of my life. I'm sorry that hurt your self-esteem and caused you to run away to a court fucking house to get married, I'm sorry for that," Troy shook his head, "I'm sorry I'm not a skank like you want me to repeatedly tell you so you could believe it, I'm sorry I was a whore, I'm sorry I fell in love with you, I'm sorry for letting you take control of my life, I'm sorry about that."

"None of that was your fault," Troy got in to say, glaring at me, "I never once apologized—"

"Do you know how it feels to want to slit your throat every second or so? Do you? I mean do you know how it feels to be hospitalized most of your son's first year? Did you know how many times they wouldn't let me see Sheldon…do you know how long it took him to just look me straight in the face…do you Troy?"

His face broke out, "What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter. Screw you."

* * *

**A.N- Alright I know it's not my longest chapter and I know it's been a while but I've been struggling with what to write and I know I might have rushed into this chapter with the whole altercation and what not...but I just HAD TO! It was killing me and that makes me a terrible person but Troy won't just stop there...he needs to find out about his baby mama.**

**That's not fair to give Sharpay that nickname, feels rather nice to call Troy a manwhore, hmm?**

**Tell me what you thought and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was out of the restaurant, Sheldon in one arm and a bag trudging on my shoulder. In that moment, I was glad for two things. One, I didn't change so I was pretty comfortable in my jeans to run, kick, kill…

Two, Sheldon was quiet. He was quiet throughout the whole day but I was never more pleased than I was right at that moment.

Maybe it wasn't right to leave like that, stirring a scene and being impolite, heck, I didn't even want anything like that to happen, _ever._ But something came over me, the feeling of betrayal after realizing what Troy always _does_….his actions, that hurt. That hurt a lot.

God, maybe I should diagnose myself as bipolar.

And then there's Diana….How could Diana do this? I trusted her with my life and she teams up with _him _to lure me here? Guess I need to find a new place to live now…

"Sharpay! Wait, just wait—" Troy breathlessly called out and I kept walking, refusing to turn around, "I can explain!"

When did I hear that before? Oh yeah, every single time his sorry ass did something stupid. He always needs to justify for his pathetic behavior.

I chuckled, "OK I get it, that's what I always say and it hasn't done you justice."

"You're damn right." I muttered to myself, no one in particular. At the same time, I wanted him to hear it. I wanted him to hear how angry I was, how much he shitted this time.

"It hasn't done anyone justice," I went through the parking lot, "All I know that it isn't right. Nothing is ever right, because whatever I do, I practically plan it out to make both of you happy—"

I laughed, "And that's not right!" He exclaimed, "I need to straighten myself and get my responsibilities together. I get that! I swear I do—You know I don't understand anything quickly enough!

I hurried my pace, "Sharpay!" He ran, he ran the other way and surrounded me to a corner, in between two cars, breathing heavily, "Get out of my way." I mumbled, looking away.

"I just want to talk to you…sort things out."

"So this is some situation to you think that you can just throw off later onwards after you're able to fucking **sort **it out?" He shook his head instantly, "Well that's what it sounds like!"

"I just need one more thing from you, I just need you to listen, even if it's against everything that you've build up in this past year." He pleaded.

"Troy," I mumbled, "Get out of my face." Flustered.

"No," he said, without hesitating, gaining a surge of confidence, "You're gonna listen to me even if it is the last thing you want to do." He shuddered as he sternly said the words, holding himself to get out what he, what seemed like, **needed** to say.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say…you know that…" Troy shook his head, putting his palm out to stop me from interfering, "You're gonna listen. And you're gonna hear what I have to say because it's all I have."

He couldn't keep himself from choosing another set of words that were incorrectly placed.

"It's all you have?" I frowned, crunching my brows, "What you have is a pregnant wife and a career on line and your father frustrated with me. You have a family in there that's wondering how you are able to perfectly keep a double life…that's what you have Troy." I whispered audibly, correcting his mistake.

He took one look at me and gulped, sliding a hand through his damped hair, sighing.

Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head to the side, "Fuck them. Fuck all of them," Troy wavered in the air, looking over me to emphasize his hatred, "I'm talking to _you_, because I want to talk to you, because I care about you…because I'm done. I'm done sitting around, pretending like I give a shit about Gabriella, about my job, about my—my life! I'm done…I'm done with this amateur act…"

"That's great." I flatly said, knowing where this conversation was going to go. He was going to talk about his life, how he screwed everything up, and then apologize on his sorry ass and then walk away and hurt me all over again. It was like a continuous cycle that was unbelievably short-lasting and painful.

"And now that you've get everything that you needed to say out of your chest," I sighed, "Looks like I can leave." I cracked, my voice betraying me.

I began to get uncomfortable, what he always has been able to do to me. I hated feeling that way because it made me vulnerable to what he had to say.

"I know that you still love me even though you don't like looking at me or coming to terms with what I've done to you in the past 2 years," Troy raised his hand to the side, looking agonized, "See the problem is the fact that I don't get why _you_ act the way you do. I don't understand what makes you frustrated with me. I don't get you, and—and that contributes to why I do what I do!"

I looked up to interject, "You **never** tell me what's on your mind, until it's too late, I get to hear something I should know before I can do anything about it…it's—frustrating!" Troy faltered, collapsing his shoulders and his tense face just when his eyes met mine.

This was all wrong and awry.

"You can say that I messed with your head and tell me how I was able to ruin your life and shit everything up!" Troy began, "But if you just voiced your self and how you felt…"

"You think I haven't told you how I felt?" I asked, "That's all I've been doing Troy!" I clarified, shuddering.

"That's all I have been doing…"I repeated, exasperated.

Without thinking twice and fully understanding that nothing I say would go through his thick head, I took a step forward. And he withheld.

I shook my head, "Move out of my way," I took another step forward, sighing when he withstood, still not leaving it alone, "There's nothing to say Troy! Have you even understood where this always goes? You tell me that you love me, kiss me, say you'll fix this, I began to grow trust for you and nothing happens! And then excuses, excuses and a bucket full more of excuses! You're making this hard for me and for yourself."

"So what I—I just said means nothing?" He frowned.

"Yes, blaming me is going to make me listen to you." I appealed, tightly smiling to show his stupidity.

"No! What I'm doing is telling you what you need to hear!" He shook me, "Why do you keep your mouth shut and never tell me what's on your mind? It's always you being conservative like that helps the fucking situation…"

I frowned, "All you had to say to me was to stay, all I needed was to know that you did want me…but I can't take your word from your eyes or your expressions!—I needed proof, I needed your word and I've never got it!"

Was he right?

"I'm not saying that I'm not partially to blame," He responded, releasing his hands back to his side, "But you're not so keen either."

I shook my shoulders, tucking my head down to take my mind of him for the time I could get. His eyes were a big distraction, him himself was a huge distraction. Not being able to see him should help me process what he said.

But I knew there was nothing to process because he _is_ right.

"OK," I agreed, sighing, "That still doesn't change anything—_your_ wife is pregnant, whether she is a sperm taker or not, your parents have just uncovered a life time worth of heart attacks inside and you just _can't_ warp time for your convenience."

"I'm not a fucking wizard Sharpay." Troy gritted, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'm not asking you to be." I responded.

He furrowed his brows, "What does that even mean, Shar?"

I began, "That means you have got it so easy now! If you just go back inside, everything will be simple for you…" I whispered.

"Simple?" He laughed without humor, "OK! Wrong choice of words, I—I get it…" I mumbled, pressing a finger to my temple.

"Yeah, those were." He agreed as well.

Sheldon crept his head into my neck, laying it on my shoulder and clasped his arms around me in a way that he felt like he was either going to sleep or couldn't listen to the yelling.

"Simple or not, you know what I'm trying to tell you." I mumbled, licking the top of my lips to efface the dryness.

He chuckled, "You will never hear me out, will you?"

"No," I replied, "No, I won't."

"Won't or can't?" Troy questioned, angry, "Won't because you think that being with me would be the biggest mistake of your life or you won't because you're afraid to trust me again."

"Well what do you think?" I snapped, wavering a look at him, "I haven't had any reason to trust you before, so I'm not going to take a leap of faith just because you say some words, put some facts in and chase after me for what seems like the first time you've possibly done that?"

"I'm asking for one more chance. One more chance."

"So you can screw it up again? I don't think so." If he was fuming I was boiling with anger. Sure he was able to control it better than I could, but one more word, one more word is all I needed to have a breakdown. Publicly in front of the last guy I need to have any meltdown in front of.

"No, it's so I can make it up to you for the rest of our lives. To Sheldon too." I almost thought that he forget about his existence at the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shar," Troy tried once again, " I've never disappeared in trying to be in of your life," What did he want to me to say?

I groaned, "Hmm?" I asked, hating the fact that he was pushing and pushing and wouldn't just let it go. He was going to cause a scene and I was getting even more uncomfortable.

"Do you even remember why you're out here?" He asked me, incredulously, "You got up and began yelling at me, remember how you kept telling me how I lured you here or something?" He breathed, "So when I kept calling your or trying to come see you, that wasn't me wanting to be apart of your life? Or when I called Diana, that wasn't me trying my hardest?"

"You've got to be shitting me," I interrupted, "Apart? I don't need you apart of my life? The point is, you'd be there as a _whole_ or **nothing**, there's no fucking point of being in my life whenever you feel like it!"

"Wrong choice of words, you know…" He mumbled, then I began to see where this was going, "You're the one who left a year ago."

When I could feel that he was going to retaliate the situation and argue about…well _everything_, I snapped, "Yeah I did! It's not fucking simple! Fine! Go back to your fucked up life and your pregnant wife and why don't you sit back down and just swallow your fucking lies and weep!"

"I don't want anything to be simple, I don't want to weep, I don't want spend one more minute of my life unhappy and desperate for something I could never receive with Gabriella," Troy gritted, as I made a move forward to walk, "I want to be with you and be in his life, because I fucking deserve to get another chance."

"What?" I exclaimed, looking up, "You deserve another chance? For what? So you could take advantage of it—"

"I have never taken advantage of you, never. Nor will I, _ever_." Troy clenched his jaw, tears welded in his eyes, murmuring to me.

He continued, "If you can't see that I love you, I don't know what more to say or do."

"Instead of saying a couple of words that hold no distinction to me, you could prove to me by some action, like leaving your life behind?" I said truthfully, "But that would be too hard for you because whether you want to hear it or not, you've built a stable life here. A happy blue collar family is awaiting you and—how could you possibly leave that?"

"You have something I have always wanted from you. Now Gaby has that, has my fairytale, hurting her will put you in a spot where no one will be happy. Coming with me will destroy her, you said it yourself Troy—she withheld you back by putting her own life in danger, that's way too risky." I cracked.

"And what about you?" He raised a brow. His words were questioning… so like I said, this argument was for **nothing**.

"What about me? I'll go back like nothing ever happened." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No I mean what the fuck did you mean by wanting to slit your throat or not being able to see Sheldon?"

"Oh, _that_," I almost forgot, "That's nothing." I immediately said, turning the other way.

"See? You're as fucked as she is but I'm supposed to be with Gaby and do what? Make you suicidal? How fucked up is that?"

"Not as much as you think."

"I love _you_," Troy emphasized, "You and only you. It has always been you. You're the one." He ended, with conviction, no smiles or anything but with pure conviction.

I held my breath, "You're life is—"

"Fucked! I feel like I'm suffocating here! With Gabriella pulling my sperm out of me and my mother pushing me to want a grandchild and my job being…being fucked, I have nothing to look forward to here!"

"But," he grasped my hand, "With you, I can't even think about leaving…Jesus Christ…you make it seem alright to be who I am. That it's okay to be a dumb ass prick and you don't want a thing to be changed. Well maybe some…"

I exhaled, annoyed, "Please move."

"I can't Sharpay." He whispered and I recognized the feeling in those words.

I looked up at his face to look just the way it did when I remember telling him that I was pregnant. It was silently happy and it was making me feeling…alright.

Mutual attraction.

He leaned forward, grasping a clutch of my hair, tilting his head, close enough that I could feel the breath of the past food he chugged down his throat. His eyes looked up to seep into mine, his thumb went to trace around my jaw and then went to caress my cheek, "Tell me you don't want this…"

I couldn't breathe, for the past minute or so, but if I knew that I lied and told him otherwise, it would be myself wasting too much energy for something I _did _want.

"No," I stuttered, not knowing how I could even find the strength to not accept what he could give me but I did, barely and in time.

He pressed his lips gently onto mine, gentle at first, kissing around my mouth and biting my bottom lip. Both his arms cupped my face, getting me to smash my nose into his.

The kiss didn't intensify, but stayed in a position where I felt like my knees would collapse. Troy completely understanding me, wrapped an arm around my waist, "Liar," he smirked against my lips.

Troy pulled back and placed a kiss on Sheldon's head, ruffling his hair into flocks that stood up in the air.

"See that was—that was ecstasy. Pure and blissful ecstasy. That's what I want and crave for. That's what I get when I'm with you."

"Really?" I shouldn't be surprised with how simple of a reply that was, too bad it wasn't from my mouth nor was it something I would have said at that moment.


End file.
